historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Jason Anderson (motorcyclist)
Jason Anderson}} | teams = Rockstar Energy Husqvarna Factory Racing | bike_number = 21 | website = | nickname = El Hombre | years = 2014 – present | gp_debut = 2014, GP of SX-W, 250cc | gp_first_win = }} Jason Anderson (born February 17, 1993) is an American professional motocross racer competing in the AMA Supercross and Motocross championships since 2011. He is the 2018 AMA Supercross and FIM World Champion, the 21st winner of the Supercross title. He was nicknamed, El Hombre ( ) Anderson has spent all of his professional career with the same team. In 2015 the team switched from KTM to Husqvarna Motorcycles. He was the 2014 Western Regional 250SX Champion. He trained with 2015, 2016 & 2017 Supercoss Champion Ryan Dungey for three seasons. He continues to train alongside Marvin Musquin and Zach Osborne under the stewardship of professional motocross trainer Aldon Baker. Anderson has 5 career 250SX wins and currently 7 450SX wins along with 16 podium finishes in the 450SX class. He won the 2018 AMA Supercross and FIM World Championship, 9 points ahead of 2nd place Marvin Musquin. Personal life Season results Amateur Anderson started riding at the age of seven. He has 72 amateur wins and 5 Loretta Lynn’s Amateur Championships. He was the 2010 AMA Horizon Award winner for motocross and 450A Class champion at Loretta Lynn's. 2014 season Anderson and Cole Seely battled for the championship in the 250 SX-West. Anderson persevered throughout the season often stealing victories on the final lap, and locked down the championship in his final year in the 250 cc class.http://vault.racerxonline.com/2014/mx/intro 2016 season Anderson finished 3rd overall in the 450 Supercross Championship, winning both the season opener in Anaheim and the 11th round in Detroit. As a member of Team USA at the 2016 Motocross des Nations Anderson was involved in a serious accident. After wining the second race and putting team USA into the lead for the title, he was coasting to a stop at the finish line jump. A rider from back in the pack jumped and landed on him hitting him in the head. As a result, Anderson did not compete in the third moto. France took the team win. 2017 season Jason Anderson finished the AMA Supercross season with a win at the last race in Las Vegas, securing him 4th overall in the season. During the outdoor Motocross championship he had a streak of 5 consecutive podiums. Anderson had a training accident before the Southwick race which kept him out of the races for the remainder of the championship. 2018 season During the 2018 Supercross championship Anderson had the points lead after round 2 in Houston. His points lead eventually grew to 41 aided by injuries sustained by main title contenders Eli Tomac, Marvin Musquin and Ken Roczen. He podiumed 11 times and was 4th or better in 14 of the 17 season races. The once-comfortable lead was drastically cut short during round 16 in Salt Lake City due to a crash which broke several spokes on his front wheel. With the points lead reduced to 14 the championship was decided at the closing round in Las Vegas' Sam Boyd Stadium. AMA Supercross/Motocross results http://vault.racerxonline.com/rider/jason-anderson/points References Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Motocross riders Category:1993 births